


Reflection

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: onepieceyaoi100, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Duval always wanted to beat the shit out of the man who had gotten his face on a wanted poster. Until he actually met him of course. DuvalxSanji.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Reflection
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: DuvalxSanji, yaoi, spoilers for the recent anime arc I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda. Fuck yeah.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For onepieceyaoi100 this week.

At first, looking at that wanted poster had been like looking into a mirror. Seeing the reflection of what was essentially his own face staring back at him, Duval had been traumatised. As time went on, all he felt was rage and hate, and his determination to get revenge on this “Black leg Sanji” had just grown more and more.  
  
When he’d met the guy, it felt like everything had changed. The wanted poster did no justice to Sanji’s looks whatsoever, and Duval would have found it love at first sight under any other circumstances. But since the bounty was still around, and his life had seriously been ruined, he just couldn’t accept the fact that his heart had started beating faster and his hands had gotten a little sweaty. So instead, he had continued his revenge on the crew and pissed off the other blond enough to get him within attack range.  
  
Yet he just couldn’t fight back, and whether that was to do with his new feelings, the fact that Sanji was far more powerful than he had expected or the wet shirt that clung to the pirate’s body  _tightly_ , he didn’t know. But they looked almost nothing alike, and he realised that when he saw his own face reflected back from the blue eye before a foot smacked him in the face.  
  
A few more kicks later and the one-sided ‘fight’ was over; and as Duval came to, he started looking around for the strawhats immediately, only to find them gone. The mirror that his team held up to him soon after gave him the shock of his life, and set his feelings rocketing sky high.  
  
Now when he looked at the wanted poster he regarded it as something precious, keeping it with him at all times.


End file.
